The present invention relates generally to folding cabinets and, more particularly, to folding cabinets adapted to fold into substantially flat configurations for shipping and storage, and to be readily opened and assembled with a minimum of effort.
Foldable cabinets are known in the art. Indeed, an intended advantage of folding cabinets is that, in a folded state, they may be shipped more easily than non-folding or fully assembled cabinets, and then assembled with a minimum of tools and effort. U.S. Pat. No. 242,355 shows a folding wardrobe without shelves is adapted to be folded into a compact flat configuration so as to reduce storage space and shipping costs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,293 discloses a folding cabinet which incorporates hinged folding sides and hinged shelves for easy assembly. This folding cabinet, however, incorporates a very complex fabric back and folding top panel which renders the cabinet difficult to manufacture and expensive to sell. Moreover, the cabinet lacks a locking device to keep the shelf rigidly attached to the sidewall. U.S. Pats. No. 3,752,552 and 3,955,864 show folding cabinets in plastic molded construction featuring offset hinge points accommodating overlapping side panels.
While the folding cabinets of the prior art fulfill there respective objectives, the folding cabinet configurations of the prior art often sacrifice aesthetics relative to traditional, non-folding cabinets, to achieve their respective functions. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for folding cabinets that create the visual impression of a traditional, non-folding cabinet. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill this need. In addition, other embodiments also feature a novel configuration that allow for highly compact and efficient forms when such cabinets are in a folded orientation.
The present invention provides improvements to foldable cabinets. In one embodiment, the present invention provides a novel offset hinge assembly allowing for a foldable cabinet that creates the visual impression of traditional, non-folding cabinets. In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel configuration providing a highly compact and efficient form when such cabinets are in a folded orientation.
In one embodiment, the foldable cabinet comprises a front frame having side rails each attached to opposing side panels with hinges for quick and easy assembly with a minimum of parts. The front frame may include one or more hinged doors within the front frame. In one embodiment, at least one shelf is hinged between the side rails of the front frame to move between a horizontal position, when the cabinet is assembled, and a vertical position flat against the door(s), when the cabinet is in a folded orientation. The side panels, when folded out, extend backwards at a 90-degree angle to the front frame, and fold inwards towards each other to lie against the folded shelf when the cabinet is folded. A tab or cleat extending from the side panels engage pins extending from the shelves to support and lock the shelves in a horizontal orientation when the cabinet is assembled. In one embodiment, a back panel slides into opposing grooves extending vertically along the rear edges of the side panels to create a box-like assembly with an open top. In one embodiment, a top panel covers the top of the box-like assembly and connects to the cabinet with the use of locater pins and a locking mechanism to complete the cabinet assembly.